Games
Here you can find a list to every game discussed on the podcast along with links to the episodes where they were discussed. A • B • C • D • E • F • G • H • I • J • K • L • M • N • O • P • Q • R • S • T • U • V • W • X • Y • Z A Age of Conan *Age of Conan: Unchained — 2 Army of Two *Army of Two — 9 B BioShock *BioShock — 3, 9 *BioShock 2 — 3 Black & White *Black & White — 3 Blackthorne *Blackthorne — 2 Braid *Braid — 8 Brothers in Arms *Hour of Heroes — 8 C Call of Duty *Call of Duty 4 — 1 Command and Conquer *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 — 1 Crysis *Crysis — 1 D Dead Space *Dead Space — 4, 9 Deus Ex *Deus Ex: Human Revolution — 1 Diablo *Diablo — 2 *Diablo II — 1, 3 *Diablo III — 2, 5 Ducktails * Ducktails — 1 E Elemental:War of Magic *Elemental: War of Magic — 5 The Elder Scrolls *Oblivion — 1, 2, 3 F Fable *Fable II — 2, 3, 4 Fallout *Fallout 2 — 2 *Fallout 3 — 1, 2, 4, 7, 8 Far Cry *Far Cry 2 — 2, 3, 4, 6, 7 Fieldrunners *Fieldrunners — 8 G Galcon *Galcon — 8 Gears of War *Gears of War 2 — 1, 2, 5 Gorillas *Gorillas — 2 Grand Theft Auto *Grand Theft Auto 4 — 4, 8, 9 H Half-Life *Garry's Mod — 2 Halo *Halo 3 — 4 *Halo 3: ODST — 2 *Halo Wars — 7 Hinterland *Hinterland — 2 I Illbleed *Illbleed — 7 Infinite Space *Infinite Space — 2 J K L Left 4 Dead *Left 4 Dead — 5, 6, 7 The Legend of Zelda *Twilight Princess — 8 Lemmings *Lemmings 3D — 1 LittleBigPlanet *LittleBigPlanet — 2, 5, 8 M Mass Effect *Mass Effect — 3 Mega Man *Mega Man 9 — 1 Metal Gear *Metal Gear 4 - 3 Mirror's Edge *Mirror's Edge — 9 Monkey Island *Monkey Island 3 — 4 Mortal Kombat *vs. DC Universe — 8 N No More Heroes *No More Heroes 2 — 2 O P Peggle *Peggle — 1, 3 Q R Resident Evil *Resident Evil 5 — 9 S S.T.A.L.K.E.R. *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl — 1 Scene It? *Scene It? Box Office Smash — 2 Scorched Earth *Scorched Earth — 2 Second Life *Second Life — 2 Shogo *Shogo: Mobile Armor Division — 2 Sim Games *SimCopter — 7 Spider-Man *Spider-Man 2 (PC) — 2 Space Giraffe *Space Giraffe — 6 Spore *Spore — 2 StarCraft *StarCraft II — 2 Star Wars *Star Wars Galaxies — 2 *Star Wars: The Old Republic — 3 Super Mario *Super Mario World — 1 *Super Mario 64 — 1 *Super Mario Galaxy — 1 *New Super Mario Bros. — 1 T Tekken *Tekken 6 — 2 Tony Hawk *Ride — 8 Total War *Empire Total War — 4, 5 Treasure Troves *Treasure Troves — 9 U V W Warcraft *Warcraft: Orcs & Humans — 2 *World of Warcraft — 3 Wario *Wario Land: Shake It! — 1 World of Goo *World of Goo — 2, 7 X Y Yakuza *Yakuza 2 — 3 Z